


Tma Entity Poems

by queercoded_archivist



Series: TMA poetry [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Murder, entity edition, specific tws in chapters, tma poems, uhh, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercoded_archivist/pseuds/queercoded_archivist
Summary: ask for tws as i don’t know for this one!
Series: TMA poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911436
Kudos: 5





	1. The Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask for tws as i don’t know for this one!

fog  
clearing my vision  
lonely  
wherever i am  
tears  
sting my face  
alone  
lonely  
for a lifetime  
never to be seen  
again  
fog  
that consumes me  
comfortably numb  
lonely  
in the fog  
that has become  
my home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @queercoded-archivist


	2. The Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for (black) mold, bugs, death, and general unsanitary things.

mold and bugs  
infest my house  
mold  
growing in my bathroom  
bugs  
crawling over me in the shower  
bugs and mold  
corrupting my home  
black mold  
grows on my skin  
bugs  
burrow in  
corruption of bugs  
corruption of mold  
growing in  
my body  
i cannot breathe  
there is mold  
in my bathroom  
there are bugs  
that call my body  
home  
i am a nest  
for bugs  
and mold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @queercoded-archivist


	3. The Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unreality, Blood tws.

corridors  
of horror  
colors everchanging  
all at once  
so many doors  
mirrors  
and paintings  
breaking my hand  
bleeding  
on mirrors that will not shatter  
i open every door  
but i cannot escape  
this horror  
there is a being  
with long blonde hair  
i think  
it was once human  
but now i believe  
these corridors of horror  
control him  
and soon  
they will me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @queercoded-archivist


	4. The Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body horror, fire, and burning alive tws.

my room  
up in flames  
my skin  
like wax  
burn marks scatter  
my skin  
papers burning  
to black  
skin  
dripping like  
wax  
i was once  
human  
but no longer am i  
skin  
drips like  
a candle  
and i let  
the flames ingulf my room  
my being  
my humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @queercoded-archivist


	5. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood, stabbing, murder and being chased for tws

running  
from the thing on my tail  
the thing  
that made me bleed so heavily  
in the dead of night  
i know it is not human  
as it corners me  
i grab a  
knife  
and stab it  
i am covered in blood  
and suddenly  
i am no longer  
afraid


	6. The Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood,mutilation, body horror

bones   
twisted and turned   
skin torn off   
muscles bit into  
i’m becoming   
something that   
is not   
me  
bones   
flesh and blood   
consume me


	7. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unreality brr tws

in the reflection   
a person   
stands   
i don’t know  
how they got here  
or when   
but they are not   
me  
and i fear   
i will be  
replaced

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @queercoded-archivist


End file.
